Bencana
by vkookiss
Summary: [COMPLETED] Bagi Lee Jeno, bersama si berandal sekolah: Mark Lee, itu adalah sebuah bencana besar baginya. / NCT Mark & Jeno (MarkNo).


**Bencana**.

Ya, bersama dengan berandal sekolah adalah bencana bagi seorang Lee Jeno yang teladan. Dia tak habis fikir dengan guru sains nya ketika mereka di satukan dalam kelompok yang sama.

 _Serius_.

Lee Jeno sangat menjauhi tipe-tipe manusia seperti Mark. Lebih tepatnya ia membenci sikap cowo pirang itu yang seenaknya. Rasanya Jeno ingin menjedukan kepala Mark di tembok untuk menyadarkan cowo itu.

Masuk sekolah bisa di hitung pakai jari, selalu bolos, jarang mengerjakan tugas, juga nilai yang sangat hancur. Oh, padahal Jeno dengar Mark Lee itu kaya.

Ia tersenyum miring karena ya, menurut Mark, apapun bisa di beli pakai uang. Selama uang tak ada masalah.

Tapi bagi Jeno tidak.

Lee Jeno dan Mark Lee adalah musuh. Setiap mereka bertemu selalu ada pertengkaran di sana, mereka tak akur, entah itu di lingkungan sekolah atau di luar lingkungan sekolah.

Mark Lee yang sebenarnya selalu cari masalah dengan Lee Jeno. Padahal Jeno hanya diam saja—ia malah sangat terlihat ingin menjauh dari orang seperti Mark. Jadi, jangan salahkan Jeno kalau makin lama ia terpancing ingin membalas Mark dengan mulut pedasnya.

Dan Jeno tak habis pikir kenapa guru sains nya harus membiarkan dirinya sekelompok dengan orang seperti Mark. Jeno mengira, partner nya kali ini adalah Park Siyeon—seorang cewe yang sangat mudah di ajak kerjasama.

Tapi tampaknya keberuntungan menjauhi Jeno hingga sekarang ia harus berada di perpustakaan sekolah bersama seorang Mark Lee.

Mark hanya tampak bermalas-malasan, sedangkan Jeno sedang di kelilingi oleh banyak buku. Jeno tak yakin hasil akhir tugasnya akan berujung baik bila di sana terdapat Mark Lee.

Kelompok tersebut hanya beranggota dua orang. Jeno merasa sangat kesusahan, karena hanya dia yang bekerja di sini.

Ia tak mau berharap banyak pada si berandal Mark Lee.

Cowo berambut pirang itu menumpukan lengannya dan menaruh dagunya di atas sana sambil memandang kosong ke arah depan. Seragamnya berantakan sekali, blazer yang hanya di sampirkan di pundak, kemejanya tak di masukan dengan benar, kancing yang tak di masukan dengan benar, jangan lupa ia tak memakai atribut sekolah lengkap.

Oh, Jeno meringis, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan dirinya. Lee Jeno kan seorang teladan.

Tapi Jeno heran kenapa masih banyak anak perempuan yang menyukai Mark Lee? Yang jelas-jelas berperilaku buruk? Bahkan fans nya mengalahkan banyaknya fans Jeno.

Ralat, semua cewe di sekolah menyukai Mark Lee. Tapi Jeno tak pernah mendengar kalau Mark itu berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia tampak cuek sekali bila ada seorang cewe yang mendekat kearahnya.

Sedangkan Jeno berusaha seramah mungkin pada mereka.

Jeno membolak-balik buku yang ada di hadapannya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di sana lalu menyalinnya di buku tulis. Omong-omong tugas itu di berikan lusa, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Oy, Lee, kapan tugasmu selesai?"

Jeno berhenti dari kegiatan menulisnya sejenak dan memandang Mark Lee sekilas. "Entahlah. Apa maumu? Yang tak bekerja mending diam saja, kau menghancurkan konsentrasiku."

Mark merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Perpustakan nyaris sepi, mungkin hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Ya, sekolah sudah berakhir dua jam lalu. Murid mana yang mau berada di sekolah hingga petang begini?

"Oh, tak bisakah kita pindah saja Lee?"

Jeno memutar bola matanya dan tetap pada kegiatan menulisnya itu. "Diam Lee! Tugas _ku_ tak akan selesai jika kau terus berbicara seperti itu."

Mark mengernyit. "Apa kau bilang?! Tugas _mu_?! Bukankah ini tugas _kita_?!"

Jeno berdecak dan menutup buku tulisnya, ia memandang Mark sengit. "Tugas _kita_? Kau yakin? Bahkan sedari tadi kau hanya diam tak membantuku!"

Ya, Jeno benar. Mark Lee hanya diam dari awal hingga akhir. Tapi tetap saja Mark tidak terima di bilang seperti itu!

"Bagaimana aku mau membantumu kalau kau hanya mengacuhkan aku saja dari tadi?! Kau kan tak bilang ingin meminta bantuanku dan hanya sibuk sendiri!"

"Harusnya kau berinisiatif bodoh! Jangan hanya diam begitu saja!"

Mark menelan ludahnya, ia ingin membalas ucapan Jeno tapi sesuatu menahannya. Mark itu sangat anti terhadap buku kalau ingin tau, bisa di hitung pakai jari berapa kali ia menginjakan kaki di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Baik-baik Lee Jeno yang teladan. Lain kali aku akan mengambil inisiaif sendiri!"

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya, "bagus kalau kau mau yang seperti itu Mark Lee yang berandal. Ubahlah sikapmu yang urakan begitu, dan rajinlah berkunjung ke perpustakaan."

Perkataan Lee Jeno tadi benar-benar menyudutkan seorang Mark Lee. Oke, ia setuju ia seorang berandal, tapi dalam bidang basket tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Sekalipun itu si Lee Jeno yang teladan.

"Ah ya, aku akan mencoba berkunjung ke perpustakaan lain kali, sepertinya.." desis Mark pelan.

Dan di lihat dari reaksi Jeno, pemuda manis itu sangat santai dalam menghadapinya. Meski Mark tau Jeno itu sebenarnya sudah menaruh dendam pada Mark sejak lama.

"Jadi bagaimana Lee Jeno yang teladan? Apakah tugas kita sudah selesai semua?" Mark bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

Jeno merapikan buku-buku tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali ke raknya. "Tentu saja Mark Lee. Aku sudah membereskan tugas kita, dan kau hanya tinggal menyalinnya saja ke bukumu."

Mark memgambil buku Jeno dari atas meja. "Baiklah, aku pinjam dan aku kembalikan besok."

Jeno hanya mengangguk-angguk saja dan kembali membaca buku yang sepertinya menarik perhatiannya itu.

Mark memutar bola matanya, apakah Mata Jeno tak merasa sakit bila membaca buku terus-menerus seperti itu? Kalau Mark, baru dia membuka buku saja sudah membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Hey Lee Jeno, apakah kau tak pulang?"

"Nanti saja. Aku masih betah berada di sini Mark Lee." Sahut Jeno tanpa memandang kearahnya.

Dan Mark benci bila seseorang yang diajaknya berbicara tak memandangnya balik. Ia menghela nafas gusar dan berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan mendekati Lee Jeno.

Dengan tangkas Mark Lee langsung menarik buku itu dari tangan Lee Jeno dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"YA MARK LEE APA YANG—"

Jari telunjuk Mark sudah berada di depan bibir Jeno hingga ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Mark Lee mamandangnya tajam, dan bagi Jeno, itu sedikit menakutkan. Apalagi jarak muka mereka yang sangat dekat.

Jeno menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sekarang Mark mengurungnya, Jeno sama sekali tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan.

"Apakah buku itu lebih menarik daripada diriku Lee Jeno?" tanya Mark, nafas cowo pirang itu menerpa wajahnya, hingga Jeno bisa mencium harum mint yang di pakai Mark.

Tangan Mark yang lain memegangi dagunya erat, ia memaksa Jeno untuk menatapnya balik. "Kau tentu punya mulut untuk menjawabku siswa teladan yang baik.."

Dengan susah payah Jeno mengambil sisa-sisa keberaniannya, hingga ia membalas tatapan Mark Lee nyalang. "Buku itu seratus kali lipat lebih menarik daripada dirimu Mark Lee!"

Mark tersenyum miring, tubuh Jeno semakin lemas di buatnya, jika saja Mark tak menahan tubuhnya maka di pastikan Lee Jeno sudah terjatuh karena tak bisa berdiri lagi saking lemasnya.

Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jeno hingga cowo manis itu langsung mengambil nafas dengan serampangan. Jeno sama sekali tak bisa bernafas saat tadi, sungguh.

"Berdiri Lee Jeno." kata Mark dengan penuh penekanan, matanya masih menatap Jeno dengan tajam.

Lee Jeno ingin menolaknya, tapi tatapan Mark yang seperti ingin mengulitinya itu membuatnya tak berdaya di hadapan si berandal sekolah.

"Berdiri Lee Jeno.." ulang Mark sekali lagi, ia tau tadi pasti Jeno mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membantah ucapannya.

Lee Jeno kemudian berdiri tegap, seperti keinginan Mark Lee. Mark tersenyum dingin begitu Jeno langsung melaksanakan apa yang ia inginkan, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat Jeno dan menghimpit tubuh mungil itu.

Tangan Mark terangkat dan mengelus pipi Jeno lembut. "Kulitmu lebih halus dari seorang wanita Jeno,"

Lalu ia beralih pada rambut hitam Jeno, memainkannya dan menghirup aromanya. "Bahkan rambutmu lebih harum dan lebih halus,"

Kemudian Mark Lee menatap wajah Jeno lekat-lekat, yang di tatap merasa salah tingkah. "Bahkan wajahmu lebih manis dari perempuan kebanyakan Lee Jeno,"

Mark kembali memegangi dagu Jeno, "jawab aku, kenapa kau lebih indah dari pada perempuan kebanyakan Lee Jeno? Apa yang membuatmu bisa seperti ini?"

Sesungguhnya Jeno tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Mark Lee, wajahnya memang sudah seperti ini sejak dahulu. Memang sih, lebih banyak yang memuji Jeno manis ketimbang tampan.

Padahal gender Jeno jelas laki-laki! Tapi masih saja ada orang yang kerap salah menebaknya.

Jeno menggeleng kaku sebagai jawabannya.

Mark semakin menghimpit tubuh Jeno hingga jarak diantara mereka sudah tak ada lagi, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan saking dekatnya posisi mereka saat ini.

Jeno berharap tak ada manusia yang berada di sini, jelas-jelas posisi ini sangat intim dan pasti mereka akan menduga yang aneh-aneh.

Dan tanpa di duga sebelumnya—

Mark Lee mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jeno lalu melumatnya dengan tempo pelan. Berusaha meresapi rasa manis yang terkandung di bibir cherry si siswa teladan.

Mark tiba-tiba langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Jeno dengan hati-hati. "Bahkan rasa bibirmu lebih manis dari apapun Lee Jeno, sungguh."

Jeno tak bisa berbuat banyak, semua itu terjadi tiba-tiba, semua ini di luar pikirannya. Ia bahkan sudah tak mempunyai tenaga lagi menahan Mark Lee. Tenaga cowo itu pasti jauh lebih besar dari dirinya.

Mark mencium bibir itu kembali dan melumatnya dengan kasar—untuk kali ini. Karena sungguh bibir Lee Jeno amat sangat candu bagi dirinya. Rasanya yang manis membuat Mark lagi dan lagi ingin mencicipinya tanpa bosan.

Mark menarik dagu Jeno untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan tanpa di sangka di Lee Jeno kemudian membalas ciuman Mark tak kalah ganasnya.

Entah apa yang sekarang tengah di rasuki Jeno hingga ia mengikuti permainan Mark Lee, karena permainan Mark Lee barusan benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Jeno mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mark Lee, ia memainkan surai pirang Mark Lee dengan tak beraturan untuk melampiaskannya.

Tangan Mark sekarang menekan bagian belakang kepala Jeno.

Mark menggigit bibir bawah Jeno lumayan keras—Mark memperkirakan bibir bawah Jeno akan terluka nantinya, tapi siapa peduli? Lalu terdengar suara pekikan dari Jeno, kemudian lidah Mark mulai masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapi Jeno.

Lidah mereka saling bergulat, ingin tau siapa yang akan menang, saling melilit hingga suara kecipak khasnya terdengar.

Jeno menepuk dada Mark cukup keras, hingga cowo pirang itu dengan tanggapnya melepaskan pagutan mereka. Mark hanya mengelap bibir bawah Jeno.

Belum sempat Jeno bernafas, lidah nakal Mark Lee sudah bermain di sekitar leher putihnya. Tak sadar, Jeno melenguh kala Mark menggigit lehernya.

Seragam Jeno sekarang bahkan lebih berantakan dari seragam Mark Lee. Tiga kancing kemejanya sekarang banyak yang terlepas.

Jeno menekan kepala Mark supaya tetap menjalankan kegiatannya untuk membuat tanda di leher putih Jeno. " _Nghh_ , Mark Lee, _akhhh_ ~"

Lidah Mark masih menelusuri leher putih Jeno hingga sampai pada dada pemuda manis, Mark menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menarik diri dari sana.

Mengundang tanda tanya bagi Lee Jeno.

Mark tersenyum tampan dan mendekat kembali, ia memandangi rupa Jeno yang sekarang tampak lebih—menggoda, serius deh. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya yang membengkak karena Mark terus menyedotnya dan seragamnya yang acak-acakan.

Sungguh seksi dan memanjakan matanya.

Kemudian Mark mulai merapikan seragam Jeno dengan cepat, lalu menepuk kedua pipi Jeno. Dan ia tersenyum.

Jeno yang di tatap seperti itu kembali salah tingkah, di tambah dengan Mark yang menyunggingkan senyumannya membuat wajah Jeno terasa panas dan darahnya berdesir cepat.

Sesungguhnya ia masih bingung kenapa Mark tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya, "Mark kenapa kau??"

"Aku kenapa?"

Jeno lekas menggeleng. Ya masa ia harus jujur pada Mark kalau ia tadi sudah terlanjur keenakan dengan servis yang Mark berikan? Sentuhan Mark itu sungguh sangat hebat, padahal baru permulaan tapi sudah membuat Jeno berada di awang-awang.

Mark kembali mengusap bibir Jeno. "Aku tak mau semakin tergoda Lee,"

Dan ya, sepertinya Mark Lee memang sudah tau apa isi pikirannya dan itu membuat Jeno merasa malu sendiri.

Jeno memainkan ujung seragamnya, ia tak berani menatap Mark. Membuat si pirang tertawa kecil, ia lalu mengusak rambut hitam Jeno gemas.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah nyaris malam, kau tak mau kan kepergok oleh penjaga sekolah masih di sini?"

Jeno menggeleng cepat. Ia juga bergegas merapikan peralatannya dan menggendong ranselnya. "Ayo pulang.." katanya pelan.

Mark menggenggam tangan Jeno erat, "ya tentu saja. Tak baik seorang siswa teladan sepertimu pulang jam segini."

"MARK!" Jeno memukul bahu pemuda pirang itu kencang.

Mark terkekeh. "Dan aku antar—tak ada penolakan Lee Jeno."

Dan Jeno hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan Mark. Lagi pula, jam segini biasanya bus sudah jarang beroperasi dan Jeno malas jalan kaki. Untungnya Mark dengan baik hati menawarkan tumpangan.

Hari ini memang bencana besar untuk Lee Jeno.

Sebuah bencana besar yang berdampak pada hatinya—yang terus menerus berdetak kala menerima perlakukan lembut Mark padanya.

 **TAMAT**

 _[note: serius lho ini tamat;)]_

 _[note: btw, yg mau join gc markno kirim id line kalian aja ya ke PM aku, terimakasih:)]_


End file.
